Sans/GatherTale
This Sans is the God of Speed & Energy created from Events of the Multiverse This story is not canon but you can look at the Story if you want. Story: This Sans is an anomaly from underverse, made from Error and Ink fighting and Error destroying tons of Au’s. The worlds shattered, ripped and gathered into one thing, a Sans was created in the Energy of the AU’s. This Sans Roams around in his own world that is completely white similar to Error’s, he doesn’t know much yet about what is going on in the story of Underverse or in the Multiverse itself, However In Chapter one, he is looking on what it is about and He knows that he was created from said event, and knows who is mainly involved. He does not want to get involved unless he is needed to be. He just roams around in his world playing around with his abilities and solving problems about himself. He still has not figured out what his true purpose is. His world is named GatherTale, Same with the Story about him. Appearance: This Sans Wears a Black Hoodie with White Lightning Bolts in the Pattern of the Hoodie, He keeps his Hood up and Wears Goggles with small sparks of Blue lightning coming out of it, the Goggles are big enough to cover both his eyes but you can see his eyes through them. He wears Sweatpants instead of Shorts that have Bright glowing Blue Lines on them, He has Boots that have a small Spike at the back end of them, His Boots also have a White Lightning Bolt on the side of them. If his Goggles are knocked off (Shown in Chapter 3) You can See White eyes with black in the middle (Like-Pupils) but then they disappear after a moment and he looks like he is Crazy, The Blue Lightning bolts from his eyes become bigger and more frequent, and He starts Smiling due to impulse. In Chapter 4, His tail bone grew significantly longer randomly and is now visible outside of his Hoodie. Personality: Gathered!Sans has no emotions, He is a Neutral Guy, He absorbs emotion energy (he does not take away emotions, just gains emotions from others being close by) from things close by. His Face is completely blank when he has no emotion. He wont mind anyone as long as they are calm and friendly but will back away till he trusts them. He Does not like fighting but can be easily forced into it. Abilities(+) and Issues(-): (+)Can summon Bones if needed. The bones are Yellow and can do massive damage just from one, Not as strong as Error nor Ink’s Bones However. (+)Can turn soul’s Blue and can be controlled around like Classic Sans. However it can be used in lots more ways then Classic San’s Version like bending the soul, Twisting it, Even manipulate souls to the point he desires, similar to Error but Gather needs Energy to sustain this ability longer. (+)Can not Die: Gather does not a Soul, He can't die, When he was born from energy, a Soul did not form but his body and mind did. (+)Can Slow Down Time: Gathered!Sans can slow down time (from 30 - 90% reduction of speed) so he can dodge attacks faster then most Sans’, To the look of others, he looks fast, to him, he is running at normal speed with things being slower and his weapons are not affected by the slower time as well. He cant use this for longer then 6 seconds if he Slows down time by 50%, 2 Seconds if its 90%. He can't use this ability longer then the time limit and if he pushes it, he will be severally tired. (-)Does not use Gaster Blasters: He does not use Gaster Blasters due to his "Fast" Speed and ability to slow down time, The Lasers can't do much damage if the Lasers were only on the target for less then a second and Gather thinks its a waste of energy to use so he avoids using them. (+)Can Teleport: When he was born, He was created from Multiple Energys from the AU's, he gained the ability to teleport like every other Sans, even through AU's. (+)Decently Smart/Strategic: Gather can plan ahead quickly and turn the tides of a battle easily if the enemy doesn't figure out whats going on. (+)Very Fast: This Sans not only can slow down time but is pretty fast on his feet regardless, He dodges faster then Classic Sans can by 2-5x Faster (Depending on how he feels about the situation) and is definitely not lazy. He is pretty active for a Sans. (+)Laser CrossBow: can use a laser crossbow, this thing can not only damage others but can trap others with a laser net that can be released from the crossbow if needed. He can shoot whatever he wants out of it that his physical limits (Stamina) can allow him. (-)Fragile: He can’t get hit much at all, He will Crack under pressure if he does and will pass out. Hence the reason for his speed. Gather does not want to get hit much otherwise he will lose a fight. (-)Lack of power moves: Most of the things he has up his arsenal aren't really meant to take down a target easily, mainly to Dodge and Counter. The only thing he has that are dangerous are his bones and Crossbow. (-)Shy: Even though he has no emotions, He does not like being up close to people as much, he also backs away from people if they get closer, He only gets close if he likes them. (+-)Goggles: His Goggles hide his true character, when he has them on, He is the normal Gather that is emotionless and Curious about things around him, when his goggles are off, He becomes Crazy, His Eyes Disappear, He Loses the Emotionless self and becomes Insane, He starts Smiling, and his Eye sockets are pitch black with blue lightning bolts coming out of them. His strength and Speed are multiplied, however loses the ability to Slow down time. Relations: Rainbow Code Became Friends When Rainbow Kept getting into his Personal Space, they are a pair since they are the opposites of each other, He does not mind Rainbow and tries to ignore him but instantly fails because of Rainbow's Hugs and Personal Space Invasion. Ink Created Gathered!Sans from fighing Error, Gathered!Sans Hates Ink as much as Error. Error Created Gathered!Sans From Fighting Ink and Erasing AU’s, Gathered!Sans hates Error as much as Ink. Dream Likes Dream's Company as shown In chapter one, Gather said that he doesn't want people he knows to get hurt when he saw Dream was damaged, And he is worried about Dream later in Chapter 3, Which can signify that Gather likes Dream as a friend. Classic Sans Likes him slightly, however, they never really met so he doesn’t know how he acts in front of others yet, so the only way he knows somewhat of him was from the Gathering of AU’s. SiphonR's Description and Info (Updated 8/14/18) He is the God of Speed, a God of Energy, and a Minor God of Time, He can Gather Energy from all over the Multiverse, and uses said energy to either gain speed, or make him stronger. He can control the speed of time to make others slower and to dodge difficult attacks, If he was in a battle with Ink or Error, He would Lose because of the lack of Power Moves, As shown in the Pilot, He Fights Ink 2 (A clone of Ink with 70% power of the original) and Ties with It because Ink 2 didn't have a stable mind so It couldn't develop new ways of fighting and it was weaker then the actual thing. Gather Also can Gather Energy of Emotions of People that are close by him, as shown when he was with Dream, he started caring about Dream and had emotions for that brief time when being close to him. He is Neutral Good, He does not fight unless needed, and He isn't all for Good nor Evil, but likes to Help others when he either wants to or needs to. He can create other people in his own world but not others. He does not have a story similar to Undertale or the others, He was created from Ink and Error Fighting and the destruction of tons of AU’s, and now he sits in his own world trying to figure out what his purpose is and what he should do in the Multiverse. I Created this character from the events from Underverse, I do not own Underverse nor even help with the story. I made this character as an anomaly, meaning he only exists because something happen that should not have, and now he is there watching Timelines. Gathered!Sans does not know any other Sans then the 4 mentioned above unless its in the story. I never plan on asking Jakei or anyone to use this character, they can use it if they want. Category:Underverse Category:GatheredTale Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Sans Category:Gathered Sans Category:Male Category:God Category:Out-code Characters Category:Neutral Good